Don't Pretend
by drunkenlover
Summary: [SSOC] Asceline harbours secret feelings for her Professor. He finds out. Will she approach him about it, or ignore the situation like he is doing.


A/N: This is only the introductory chapter to this Fic. I haven't decided on a name for it. The current name is only temporary. I will be waiting for any reviews that will give me reason to go on. I don't know if this is good enough to go on with. [Read and Review people]

-aNNiie`sNapez

  
~

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything at all except for Asceline and Lavina. I'm not sure if I will be introducing any new characters yet, but when I do, they will be written up here, in this disclaimer. Now go on, read my FanFic.

~

'Oh Severus, you're so sweet.' Said Asceline. She was in his embrace and brought her head forward slightly to see his face. Moving closer together she could have sworn she could see where his pupils ended and his eye colour started, but then... 

'Asceline! Wake up; we're going to be late for breakfast! While you were busily dreaming about Merlin-knows-what, I was looking all over for _your_ uniform, since you thought it was amongst my clothes' Lavina said impatiently. She was running around frantically picking up bits and pieces.  
          'And, for your information, it wasn't. I was waiting for you to wake up so that I could tell you that you were wrong; but you didn't. Aren't you lucky that you have a great friend like me to look for it while-you're-asleep',

Lavina trying to straighten out the creases in her freshly made bed punctuated the last three words. 

'Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed!' finished Lavina.   
'And a wonderful morning to you too, Lavina!'    
'Don't you get smart with me, Asceline'

          'Fine, fine. Move out of the way!' muttered Asceline. Pulling back her covers Asceline made a move for her uniform that was on the end of her bed. 

          'By the way, Asceline you were giggling in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?' Lavina questioned her. 'Could it be your infamous crush?' Asceline grew red, however she managed to think of a reply, 

'Yes, my infamous crush as you put it. The one that you don't know about. The one that you keep bugging me to tell you who it is. The one that - ' but Asceline was interrupted by Lavina sighing, 

'Seriously, he must be something special, Asceline, or else you wouldn't protect your longing for him so much. Be careful though, you've become excellent at speaking in your sleep. If I don't get it out of you consciously, I sure as anything will get it out of you while you're in LaLa land.' Lavina got the reaction she was craving. Her best friend was turning a deep shade of scarlet and looked down.

'Lavina, you're such a sneaky girl. I'll tell you, just, not yet. When I feel the time is right, then I'll tell you who my secret crush is. Okay?'

'Deal'

*  
  


Asceline was still scarlet when she was walking down to the great hall for breakfast. She couldn't believe that Lavina had heard her talking in her sleep. While she found herself a seat at the Gryffindor table Lavina was already telling her what she would like to eat that morning,

'How about I start with one fried egg, then have a pancake and put some maple syrup on top. Then to wash it all down I'll have an orange juice. How about you Asceline?' she began, taking a seat next to Asceline.

'Huh? Oh, err, right. I think I'll just have a fried egg and glass of orange juice today Lavina. Sound good?' Asceline smiled in reply to her friend. 

'Yeah, sounds great. Sure you don't want a pancake? We've got a big day ahead of us, double Transfiguration and the lot. Don't you want to be ready and all fired up to start the day?' as Lavina was saying this she motioned in the air with her hands. This made Asceline giggle. Lavina was a great friend. Always fun and bubbly, even in the morning. But instead of it annoying her, it helped to wake her up. Lavina looked up from her plate and began to laugh at something on Asceline. Not knowing what was so funny, Asceline tried to say 'what?' with a full mouth, but all that came out was, 'Ffhwoorr?'

'Asceline, my dear' Started Lavina in mock motherly tones, 'Are you aware that you haven't brushed your hair this morning? You look like... like... Hermione!' too add to her overdramatic sentence, Lavina gasped and put her hands over her mouth. 

'You're joking!' Laughed Asceline. 'I'll go up after I finish this egg and put my hair in a pony tail'

*

          Asceline was running up the steps to the Gryffindor common room faster than ever before. 'Damn, why did I have to forget to do my hair today. I have Transfiguration next. If I'm late McGonnogal will pick on me all through this class' she thought to herself. Finally she had reached the portrait of the Fat lady and panted the password, 'Flobber worms', and entered the room. 

Upon entering she saw Hermione coming down the stairs from the girls dormitories with a book. 

'Aren't you going to be late for Transfiguration Hermione?' questioned Asceline,

'No, of course not. I told McGonnogal at breakfast that I had an interesting book to show her. You, on the other hand, will be classified as late unless you run down to class now.'

'I haven't got a chance, I'm totally puffed out. I have to do my hair, it's all over the place.'

'Hair is more important that your studies? Seriously Asceline, be reasonable.'

'I am, it's a proven fact, I work better when I look good. Because, when I look good, I feel good' Winked Asceline. With that she charged up the stairs into her dormitory. Finding her brush she quickly brushed her hair into a high ponytail and tied it up. 'At last. Now I can go to class. Hopefully I'm not too late' she thought to herself, 'Wishful thinking there, Asceline'.

*

          'Miss. Blanc! You are seven minutes late for class. I would expect this off a first year, but definitely not you, a sixth year!' began McGonnogal, 'Take your seat and I'll be speaking with you after class'. A few people around the class began to snigger but stopped hastily when they saw the look McGonnogal was flashing them.

          'Asceline, how long does it take for you to do your hair, girl?' whispered Lavina, 'I would have thought you would be quick!'

          'If you would be as polite to pay attention Miss. Tour and discontinue talking with your friend, then I would like to continue on with this lesson' snapped the Professor. 

Asceline and Lavina quickly sat up straight and listened to her as she began their lecture.

'Today we will be learning something a little bit basic. A few students, who would like to know how to transfigure certain items into quills for when they are short, have approached me. We will start by attempting to turn these matchsticks into quills.' She motioned to the matchsticks in a box on her desk, 'Now, everybody, get out your wands and practice moving them in a delicate circular motion.' As she said this, the class took out their wands and began to move them in circles. Some were motioning above their heads as if casting an attack. Others were slowly doing circles in front of them. 

'Okay; now the incantation is "Mouldiatio". You should utter it as you complete the small circle.' She finished. 

          Asceline and Lavina were attempting the spell but only Lavina could get it right. Her quill was an exact replica of the one that she already owned. 

          'Oh man, how are you doing that? All that I can get mine to do is get a feather, the tip isn't forming yet.' Questioned Asceline. Lavina looked at Asceline's black feather,

          'Well, all that I'm doing is imagining how I want the quill to look.', she replied moving on to her third matchstick. 

Asceline attempted the spell again. To her shock she had managed to get it to do something, yet it wasn't what she wanted. Her feather was now flaming and was attracting the attention of the whole class. The flames were changing colour. Blue. Green. Red. Orange. Black. Finally it went back to a normal flame and exploded. With the sound of the explosion Asceline jumped nocking over Lavina's bottle of ink. McGonnogal raced over to the girl's desk and muttered a charm to stop the flames spitting out at the class. 

'Asceline! How did you manage to do this? First you're late and now this!' she screeched motioning to the black scorch marks in the desk.

          'I- professor- it- well- to tell you the truth-'

          'Enough! Asceline, clean up this mess.'

*

When class ended Asceline remembered that McGonnogal had asked her to stay back afterwards. She was a little frightened. Thinking that she was going to get an hour-long lecture from her Professor, Asceline walked towards the desk at the front of the room where her lecturer sat. 

'Professor, I'm sorry that I've been a nuisance for you today. I-' Asceline began, but was cut short by Professor McGonnogal putting her hand up to silence her. (What was with people and putting their hands up today? Asceline thought to herself). 'Asceline, is there anything on your mind of great importance?'

'Kind of'

'I don't think it is right of me to question what it is, but I can sense that _something_ is on your mind. It is keeping you from concentrating. Today, when you should have been concentrating on your quill, you had to be thinking about this, "other thing" and it had gotten you into a rage. Flames like that are only sparked by anger dear.'

'Oh, no Professor, I'm not angry, just... well, actually I guess I am. But not angry at anybody, just angry that I can't have what I've been... err, thinking of.'

'It's alright dear, just try not to let your – err – longing for whatever it may be, consume you.'

'Well, thank-you Professor.'

'Anytime Asceline.'

Asceline made to turn around and walk towards the exit of the classroom when she was called back one last time, 'Oh and Asceline, here is your note to give to Professor. Flitwick since you will be a tad late for his class. Do try to practice the "Mouldiatio" spell for homework, hey?'

*

Asceline was practicing her "Wingardium Leviosa" incantation and hadn't noticed the look of pity that Flitwick had given her when he had finished reading the note McGonnogal gave her to pass on to him. She imagined it said something like "Asceline is having some problems that she and I were discussing. This is the reason for her tardiness. Please excuse it... blah-blah...yadda-yadda..."

This class was easy. He had asked the room to practice their favourite charms that they had learnt in their first year. Asceline and Lavina couldn't be bothered thinking of their actual favourite, so they settled on practicing "Wingardium Leviosa" on a few of their quills. The class was hectic and noisy. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all talking about something rather interesting by the looks on their faces. Lavina took this as an opportunity to ask Asceline about her 'Infamous Crush'...

          'Oh, but Asceline, nobody will hear us!'

          'I don't care, I'll tell you later.'

          'Promise?'

          'I promise. I'll even tell you today. After this class okay?'

          'Then why not nooooooooowwwww?!'  
          'Quit whining. It's cause I know that _someone_ will manage to hear us. At least in a corridor everybody is walking past us and will at most catch one or two words of our conversation.'

          'Whatever, Asceline.'

The last comment was meant to convince her to spill her secret at that moment, but it was said to sweetly that all that Asceline managed was a small giggle.

*

          The corridors were full of people walking outside for lunch. Hundreds of students clad in robes. All walking opposite ways, sometimes bumping shoulders. A 'sorry' or 'excuse me' could be heard. These were the exact conditions Asceline wanted to have when she told her best friend about her secret crush. Everybody would be too consumed by the destinations they were attempting to get to, or the conversations that they were holding that they wouldn't even care what two Gryffindor's were talking about. Lavina pulled Asceline to the side. 

          'There's no getting out of it now Asceline, spill!', she whispered.

          'Well, first things first. You have to promise not to scream. Even though nobody is paying attention to us, does not mean a scream won't get their attention!'

          'It can't be that bad.' 

Asceline glared at her. 'It can.'

          'Fine, fine. No screaming. Not even flinching. Now, go on... who is it?!'

          'Well. I've got a crush on...Oh I can't say it. It's so embarrassing.'

          'Girl, come to your senses. Who is it, dammit!'

          'Well, Ivegottacrushonsnape!'

          'Who? What? Are you taking classes on how to learn to speak Goblin?'

Asceline tried to keep her expression clear. She sighed and tried again,

          'I've got a crush on Snape!'

          'Oh...'

Lavina was silent. Asceline wanted to get a reaction out of her. This was not how she imagined telling her at all. Nowhere near it. Do something. Say something. Scream? No, don't scream. She warned her not too. Where is her reaction? She's just standing there with her mouth gaping open like a fish's. 

          'Lavina? Say _something _I'm stuck in suspense here.'

The only reaction she got was Lavina looking behind Asceline's back. This made her wary of turning around, yet she didn't have to because two seconds later she saw something black out of the corner of her eye. As if in slow motion, she saw the figure of Severus Snape cast her a look and walk on down the corridor. His robes were flapping about his feet as if he was running at some speed, yet his pace was steady and slow. Asceline couldn't help herself from staring after him as he made his way down the corridor and sharply turned right when he reached the end. Only when he disappeared from sight did she remember that she was talking to Lavina.

          'Oh Merlin! You don't think... he couldn't have heard... I mean. Oh no. Lavina, say something!'

          'You like... Snape?'

          'Glad you have decided to join us here, Lavina!'

Asceline was growing hot and anxious. Not knowing weather Snape had heard her or not. A nauseating feeling was making itself evident in her stomach and she had to snap herself out of this state.

          'Lavina? Please, talk to me. I should have known this would happen. Oh damn it. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!'

          'You can damn everything you like, but it won't change whatever just happened. First thing's first. You like Snape? - '

          'I think we have established that!'

          'Yes, we have. I'm shocked. That's too light a word to describe what I am. That's it. I'm speechless. And secondly. This... predicament we have ourselves in. I don't think Snape overheard us. Don't you think he would have said something about it if he did?

          'But, he gave me that _look_.'

          'Where he raises his eyebrow and begins to scowl?'

          'Erm, the other one. Where he scrunches up his eyebrows and stares for a second and it feels like he can see what you're thinking.'

          'He can't read minds. He's a Potions professor for Merlin's sake. A look means absolutely nothing Asceline. Don't trouble yourself over it.'

Asceline nodded. There was no use beating herself up over it. Lavina had to be right. Snape couldn't possibly read minds. Could he?

*

          Professor Trelawney was lecturing the class in her usual dreamy tones and Asceline was quickly thinking up one last "dream" to use for her predictions. Lavina was just getting over the fact that her best friend had a crush on Severus Snape, the most hated teacher in the entire school, she didn't need anything else to ail her too soon. Lavina was recalling a dream about how she was flying around the Giant Squid three times and landed on it's head to make it turn purple. 

          'Don't you think that's a tad strange? Flying around the Squid 'till I make it go purple?' questioned Lavina.

          'A little, but then again, sometimes dreams can be strange. Nothing to worry about.'

          'Well... have you dreamt of anything weird? Maybe we can analyse something in your dreams to do with your weird sense of taste in real life.'

Asceline knew that Lavina was just joking, but that was uncalled for. Sure, it was weird, but there was no use in rubbing salt in the wounds.   
Then again when you saw it from Lavina's point of view, it is understandable. It _was_ just a joke, hurtful as it may have been.

'The last dream that I can remember was about me, err, walking through the halls of Hogwarts when the walls turned pink. I found that it was actually marshmallow. I went to have a lick, but it tasted like asparagus.' Said Asceline. She thought this was weird enough to convince her that it was a dream, yet not too weird that it was obvious that she had made it up. She didn't want to reveal that the last dream she could remember was of her having a romantic candle lit dinner with Snape. 

'Interesting dream Miss. Blanc' said Trelawney before continuing to walk through the tables to Parvati and Lavender's table. Asceline hadn't realised her Professor was there.

'Interesting? Of course dreams are interesting. I've never had a dream about colour coding my socks. Have you Lavina?'

Lavina began laughing. She shook her head to motion no still in a fit of loud laughter. She turned around and spotted Trelawney giving her a weird look, with that she immediately quietened her laugh. 

*

          The two best friends were busily chatting in the Great Hall while having their dinner. Asceline found she was occasionally looking towards the staff table at Snape but then reminded herself to stop letting her fixation occupy her time. Don't think about it. Don't worry about it. Pretend it isn't there. But it is!

          This was growing difficult for her. She couldn't deny what she felt, that much was for sure. But she couldn't let it take over her thoughts 24/7. Lavina repeating her name over and over rapidly awaked her. 

          'Asceline? Asceline!' she said. Asceline shook her head and apologised,

          'Erm, sorry. My mind was elsewhere.'

          'Obviously. I was talking to you, then all of a sudden your eyes looked glazed over and you weren't replying.' Lavina looked a little worried. Placing her arm on Lavina's shoulder Asceline replied,

          'I'm just thinking about the days events. Nothing to worry about.'   
  


          Lavina smiled and nodded. 'That wasn't too far from the truth.' Thought Asceline. 

          Lavina glanced around the table aimlessly and quickly looked down towards her plate as if she had spotted something horrible. 

'What is it?' Questioned Asceline.

'Don't look now, but... it's my sister, Rosemarie. Look like your busy eating or something. I _don't_ want her to come over and talk to us.'

'Too late, dear. It looks like she's coming this way.'

Sure enough there she was walking towards them. She began to walk slower and halted near the pair. A grin spread across her face. 

'Don't worry Lavina. You don't have to look busy. I don't want to sit with you or your little friends anyway!' she said while flicking her hair. She made to walk off again. When she was about three meters away from them she turned around and began to talk again, 

'Oh, Lavina! Are you aware that you have chocolate pudding all over your mouth!' She laughed. A few of the Gryffindors turned around and began to giggle.

'Shut up everyone!' Scowled Lavina. She was going purple with embarrassment. Quickly she brought her napkin up to her face to wipe her mouth.

'One of these days. I swear. She thinks that just because she is one year older than me that she is my superior or something.' She finished.

'Sisters are like that. What can I say? I'm just lucky that I'm an only child.' Smiled Asceline. She turned to her own pudding eyeing it with hunger. Asceline and Lavina silently sat eating their puddings when Asceline overheard Harry saying something to Hermione and Ron about an Order of some sort. 

Asceline stayed silent and continued to listen. Harry wasn't very happy. It seemed as if he was talking about classes of some sort. At first she thought it was the D.A classes that Harry had taught some students the previous year. Then the magic word came into play and Asceline knew he was talking about a different kind of class. 

'So what happened in Snape's classroom when he was teaching you Occlumency?' Asked Ron.

'I- err- it's difficult to say. Firstly it was hard enough getting over the fact that he can read minds. But then when I thought about what he was doing in the Order, risking his neck for us by going back to Voldemort (flinch) as if he were still a noble Death eater (another flinch) then it made sense.'

'What memories did you see, Harry?' - This from Hermione.

'Stop questioning me! Look I know you're curios. I should never have told you anything about the incident. Let's just say that I felt bad for him for a little. Okay? Now enough!'

Thud. Snape _could_ read minds. He was risking himself with Voldemort. He could read minds? He had tried to teach Harry something about it. Snape could read MINDS! Oh no. This made absolutely no sense to Asceline. All of a sudden finding out this information was like putting a big load on her shoulders. One minute it was just a crush on Snape, almost being caught and making a joke about him reading minds. Now it was actually true. How embarrassing. This meant – Oh Merlin, no – this meant he knew!

*


End file.
